


影之國女王

by Luink



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luink/pseuds/Luink
Summary: /獻給神秘冷艷的斯卡哈女王。FGO裡我最愛的卡牌角色，以及色氣滿滿的CV能登麻美子大神。/
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach | Lancer





	影之國女王

我的名字叫斯卡哈。

單單這三個字，已足夠讓大部分人心生怯意。

斯卡哈，影之國女王與亡靈界守門人。擅長槍朮，盧恩魔術也很在行。擁有令人恐懼和艷羨的預知能力，教導了出色的徒弟。而畢生心願，則是與真正的勇士一戰，以求永恆的死亡。

是的，世人的筆下這樣紹介我。

我是不滅的靈魂。凡人仰望我，希冀我能給他們帶去幸福；英靈界的勇士們畏懼我，因為我能預知他們的死亡。

大部分時間，我都在思索，死亡的意義是什麼。也許正因為死亡是我永生不能得到的，所以我才迫切要追尋它。好比樹上那一顆紅色的果實，眾人排著隊伍去收領去品嘗，而我與它之間，卻隔著無法縮減的距離。

寂寞。

所羅門的預言說，普天之下並無新事；一切新奇事物只是忘卻。

按這樣講，我甚至不能被接納在天地間。

我算是什麼呢？

鎮守在異界邊緣，不死不休的怪物？是亡靈的守護者卻世代與亡靈無緣？

寂寞。

某些膽大而充滿善意的亡靈們會靠近我並試圖教我快樂。教，而非令。

快樂的意義，在於它本身是短暫的，是一瞬的爆發。任何世間的愉快本質都是相同的，那就是它們終將消逝。於是人們會不間斷地去重複追逐，追逐快樂本身，同時也在追逐中獲得過程本身的快樂。在他們看來，這樣的快樂，不免有了雙重的享受。

我的亡靈們告訴我，靈魂的愉悅唯一的弊端在於，快樂總是要透過肉體來實現。而凡人的肉體，隨著死亡的臨近而充滿了變數。

有一些亡靈要分享他們被鞭打、被索要而獲取的愉悅；有的則俏皮一些，會試圖擺脫肉體而尋求所謂的柏拉圖式快樂，但效果顯然不比真正結合更好，因為靈魂的變動比肉體可複雜多了；還有一些則生性不願快樂，於是他們就有了與之相反的悲傷。在他們眼裡，悲傷擁有更持久的能量，創造出更巨大的成就。照長遠來看，這樣的悲傷恰恰無視了自身的歡樂，反而變成了普世快樂的基石。

斯卡哈很喜歡聽這些小故事。

亡靈們私下里這樣判定我的感受。

其實我的感受不多，喜怒哀樂也難以想象。我有一個徒弟，叫庫·丘林。我細心教導他，不管是槍術或者魔術，他都掌握得非常完美。世人傳說他後來創下了新王國，也傳言說庫·丘林生性殘忍，喜歡獨鬥，為了目的會弒殺平民。世人也記載說他背叛了我。如果說背叛是指，他與我決鬥並意圖殺死我這件事。我並不憤怒，畢竟教導出真正殺死自己的人，是我當前最渴望的。

庫·丘林終有一死。我預知了他的死亡。

人們不能因為有一個存在將告知他們何時死去而心生畏懼。

可是人人畏懼死亡，刺殺我的人無數，在他們看來，仿佛殺死我就能夠逃離死亡的牢獄，永獲生命。

這不單單是邏輯的退敗，顯得十分愚蠢。

忌憚死亡，忌憚關於死亡的敘述。在必然來臨的結果面前，世人不願低頭。

我欣賞他們的執拗，不過相比之下，死後的亡靈貌似更有生機。

無法死去，我用畢生的魔術讓自己能夠稍微陷入沉睡。

在那裡，我遵循意識，聽從了一次召喚。

在那裡，我遇見了一個有趣的生命體。

————————

“斯卡哈！天吶，我擁有斯卡哈了!……我心心念念的女王大人啊！……”

耳際是一串明顯帶著興奮卻壓制的呼喊。我閉著眼睛，思考要一個怎樣的開場。

“女王大人，我是您忠實的粉絲，我的名字叫……”嘰嘰喳喳，好比靈動的雛鳥。“雖然我占了master的身份，不過斯卡哈是我在迦勒底最愛的英靈哦！”

我不禁莞爾。看來要好好看看這位master了。希望我赤紅的雙瞳不會嚇到這個小傢伙。

“影之國女王斯卡哈，應召喚而來。master。”這樣開場，應該不會無趣吧。我瞥向眼前一頭火紅髮色，穿著戰鬥服裝的小女孩。果不其然的，在她的眼神裡好像燃起了兩團火焰，比我看過的塵世煙火更為明麗。

“是……是的，你……你好……女王大人……”

手掌合十，握拳在心口。

影之國的亡靈們說過，這是面對心儀之人的最佳體現。

這個master，愛慕我嗎？

“這是迦勒底哦……有很多的朋友……戰鬥會有很多場……我不會讓女王大人太勞累的……女王大人您的寶具太美了……我們去試試戰鬥服吧！……”

順著她，我一一照做。所謂的戰鬥服，其實不過幾套而已。但比我原來枯燥的影之國魔服，倒是鮮麗了許多。master的眼光還不錯，戰鬥服的色系總體暗紫偏黑，怕是顧及了我的紫髮赤眸。頭飾是輕盈的薄紗，點綴了低調卻奢華的寶石。手臂與肩膀等容易受傷的地方，也很細心地增加了防護罩。美觀又不失實用。另外還有合手的武器，兩把煅鋼長槍，槍身佈滿了魔術咒文。

對心儀之人掌握足夠的資料，是追求的第一要點。影之國的亡靈殺手這樣總結過自己的戀愛史。

我不由得觀察起這個看起來粗枝大葉，其實還蠻心細的master。白色戰鬥服的紐扣散開了最上面的兩顆，堪堪露出了小巧而纖細的鎖骨。腰間系著黑色皮帶，下裝是一條褶邊短裙，搭配上一雙黑色皮靴。看起來很是精神。而右手手背上則刻畫了一個火形的圖案，精緻而略帶誘惑。

“這是令咒哦，算是戰鬥的輔助，如果戰鬥中不敵，可以使用它來復活全隊。功能強大，甚至可以違背從者的意願迫使他們去做任何事情。”

見我失神地盯著她的手背，她心領神會地給我介紹起來。

“所有的事情嗎？”我不禁問道。所以，在這個境界中，死亡是平等存在的，並且復活也不是稀有。

“嗯！不過只有三次時效，用完了就沒有了，所以必須謹慎使用。這很合理，是對master的約束。並不是所有的master都遵循規則……”

她講述了許多違反規則，脅迫英靈的惡性事件，言語間透著不忿和悲傷，還有深刻的無力感。而我，竟然輕易感受到了她的情緒。這就是從者與master之間的羈絆嗎？

加深羈絆的途徑是戰鬥。

戰鬥是我的天賦。

但天賦的運用還是要有合理的配置。

master，這個女孩戰鬥得很辛苦。每一次戰鬥的勝利我都能體會到她精神上的愉悅，那種仿似靈魂也輕盈起來，飄浮在空中的美好。就像我在戰鬥中使用魔術與寶具，騰空刺出致命一槍那種振奮感和命運感。每一次失敗，

都給予她更多的經驗，如何排兵佈陣，怎樣設定防護值來降低從者所受的傷害，受傷後如何及時救治，等等。

愛，我感受到了這個字的含義。對戰鬥的愛吧？

有時候我問她，要追逐的是什麼結果，得到了以後又怎樣。她揚起燦爛的笑容，儘管額角還帶著戰鬥後的汗珠，不假思索地說，我也不知道，可是戰鬥能讓我看到更多女王大人的身影，我喜歡這樣的過程……

那未曾出口的話語，我似乎明白。

是啊，我只是影之國的看守者投射在迦勒底的一抹幻影而已，何時消逝，怎樣離場，都不是我自身可以控制的。我會有離開的一天，也許再也不能回來，不會再和她並肩戰斗，一起分擔喜悅和哀愁。

這就是悲傷嗎？原來悲傷是這樣的，好像心頭蜿蜒著一條溪流，潺潺訴說著往昔的所有細節與感動，但溪流不可避免地向前起伏，只留下濕潤的痕跡。

我默然。這個境界有我無法解答的疑問，是無論如何思考都不能解決的。時間不允許，模糊的未來無從預知。我好像失去了看透宿命的魔力。

羈絆滿值的那天，master興沖沖地跑過來找我，手上拿著一件精緻的魔術禮裝，說：“師匠，你看，你我奮戰的新禮裝哦！是特別給你定制的哦！”

僅僅是稱呼兩個字，就足以表達她的幸福程度了。「師匠」是我執意要她改口的稱呼，比起「女王大人」那樣生疏而冷漠，順耳多了。我假意憋了笑，不去戳穿她的快樂泡泡。

“還有什麼，一併拿出來看看。”看她興奮過後躲閃的眼睛與欲語還休的踟躕，我放緩了平素冷淡的語氣問道。

“呃……就是……那個……我們不是滿級了很久嘛……我今天……去迦勒底用聖杯交換了……一件……新衣服……唔，想讓你……”聲音越來越低，近乎低語。

憑藉不凡的耳力，我倒是聽得清清楚楚。

“那就換吧。”衣服而已，不需要那麼為難吧。

片刻後，我看著鏡子裡的自己，莫名覺得有點羞恥。原來master喜歡這樣的裝扮嗎？

接近透明的暗紫色薄紗覆蓋在身體上，輕盈得如同不存在；胸口的小物件用係繩相連，繞過脖頸並連接向小腹、四肢，猶如充滿生機的藤蔓裹纏著；同色係的高跟筒靴，襯得自己更加高挑。連尋常黯淡的唇色也看起來紅艷了許多。

看著鏡子裡的自己，我突然想起在影之國打發時間的時候，那個總是向我兜售戀愛史的亡靈殺手悄悄塞給我的紀錄片斷。那是一個生靈的自我慰藉，衣衫裸&露，隨著律動的升級泛開壓抑的呻&吟，而之後的神情恰如如今鏡子裡的那個影之國女王。

這是動情的表現。人們斷言道。

我似乎能想象到她看見這一身裝束後羞恥的表情，臉會紅得像天邊染上夕陽的晚霞。而眼神躲閃，甚至不敢盯視我超過三秒鐘，嘴唇會一如既往地咬緊，讓人想狠狠摩挲那被蹂&躪了的下唇，而手心肯定冒出了細汗。

她對我到底是什麼感情呢。崇拜甚于愛慕，敬畏多于親密。我莫名有些煩躁。

瞥了鏡中人一眼，我旋身來到她面前。

一切反應如同預料。只是沒過多久，那張原本羞澀的臉上卻漾開了恐懼和悲哀。

“不！不要……師匠……”是嘶聲裂肺般的吶喊。

我不禁低頭審視自己。

開始消失了，我的軀體。或者說我的幻影。看著她眼裡的絕望，我第一次覺得，是不是我的無所謂、我對生命的草芥之視，讓我嘗到了現在的苦果。我漠視生命的真實，生命便懲罰在乎我的人。第一次，我想永遠停留在一個地方，不同於滯留影之國的職責，而是懷有無限期待。第一次，快樂的，悲傷的，幸福的，絕望與無力感，一齊向我侵襲。

失去意識的最後一刻，我聽見她喃喃細語道：“神聖之國度，英靈異界之榮光，以迦勒底之名，吾願傾盡一切，以獲令咒之魔力，一願……”

後來的傳說裡，影之國女王成了遙遠的存在。沒有人再複述斯卡哈的永生和求敗。亡靈界尋得了它自身的邊界。

而我呢？我不再是從前的女王，也不再是迦勒底的一抹英靈幻影。身邊的紅髮女孩，用她的信念求取了三個願望，一願影之國有序，二願斯卡哈解脫，三願師匠以人形復歸她身邊。

聰明的女孩。

我偶爾這樣誇讚她。她便撇撇嘴回答我，是愛你的女孩啦。

是啊，愛意羈絆已經滿值。但我想，這樣的羈絆闕值是不會有上限的。好比她嘴裡的冰激凌味道，甜而香醇，回味無窮。

「完」


End file.
